An Office Romance
by ReadMePlzz
Summary: After being turned down for a job, Bella gets the best job offer of her life, as the bosses' secretary. When she starts to develop real feelings for him, something tears them apart. Will they ever be together again? Lemons! Review!
1. Prologue

**An Office Romance**

**Prologue**

Calm down. It's just an interview. You have done a million of them before.

This one was different though. I wasn't trying to work in a coffee shop or as a receptionist. No, this was very different.

I was always a good girl. Good grades, smart friends, and a clean record. This would only be for so long. I needed money for school and living expenses. This was a once-in-a-lifetime thing.

I walked into the big office and saw a man and a woman sitting next to each other professionally at a desk.

"Have a seat, Ms. Swan?" These people had to be the manager and assistant manager. Sam Uley and Emily Young.

"Yes, sir, ma'am." They nodded and I sat in my dress pants, elbow length silk dress shirt with a black vest over it.

"I see you did not put any references on your resume or and work history. Tell me, Ms. Swan, why should we hire you as one of our escorts at La Push Escort Services?" You heard right. I was at an interview to be become a social escort.

"Well, to be truthful, I did not put any references or work history because I have always been told that when you go into a specific field that you should only put the references that pertain to that line of work. Well, I have never done anything like this before." The woman got a knowledgeable look on her face as she flipped through what looked to be a file.

"Tell me, Ms. Swan, if you have never worked as an escort or in this industry, why should we hire you?" I sighed and spoke the complete and honest truth.

"If I were in your spot, I wouldn't hire me. I have never known anyone in this line of work so I am not sure what kind of person they are, but I am sure that none of them are like me. I'm a white, skinny nobody. I was valedictorian at my high school and am trying to get a job to work my way through college. I have never done drugs or drank. I have never been a stripper or a prostitute so I have no idea about this industry. My work references are for coffee shops and book stores that I have worked in. All of my friends are trying to get to med school. I'm not the type of person you hire for something like this. If I were in your spot, conducting this interview, I wouldn't take the risk on someone like me." The nodded and wrote something in the file.

"That is very honest and we thank you for that." I nodded and then they waved me off.

Just great. My big mouth got me nowhere like always.

I gathered my things and walked out of the office and down a long hallway of different offices. When I got to the elevator, there was already a man waiting.

I had to admit, he was beautiful. Dark russett skin, jet black hair, and dark eyes. Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome.

I wasn't paying much attention to him. I couldn't. I was not going to get into a relationship until I was done with my schooling and started on my career. Then, and only then, would I even think about dating.

We walked into the elevator and I pressed the first floor. He seemed to be looking at me, but I did not look at him. I kept my eyes forward as he sighed, continuing to look forward.

"Which department?" Finally, I looked at him with confusion.

"What?" He chuckled gently and stuffed his hands in his jacket pocket. I could tell the suit he wore had to be worth at least $1,000.00.

"What department do you work for? I don't think I have ever seen you here before and I know everyone here. Trust me." I gulped gently and kept my voice even.

"I don't. I came for a job interview." He nodded gently and gave me a smile as I stayed looking forward.

"Did you get it?" I huff in frustration. What the hell was with the twenty questions?

"No, I didn't. I don't have appropriate work references or history for this field and I am too much of a damn goody two-shoes. What is it to you?" My frustration was getting the best of me since this was my fifth job interview today and I got nowhere.

"I didn't mean to pry. You just look very upset." I groaned and pulled my hair out of the clip I had it in.

"I am so _sorry_ if it seems something crawled up my ass and died, but I have been on over five other interviews today and I've gonna exactly jack shit out of it. My feet hurt, my head is pounding, and my back is killing me. Worst of all, I am still out of a job. So I am so _sorry_ if I'm not Miss. Elevator-Chatter-Box." He sighed gently.

"What kind of jobs have you done before?" I groaned and wiped my hand across my face.

"The normal shit for any damn business. Including the fucking dirty jobs that no one else wants to do." He nodded gently and sighed yet again.

"I know someone who will give you a job and pays pretty good. He is in need of a good receptionist." I turned my eyes to him to see him pulling a memo-pad out of his jacket pocket, writing down a number on it.

It said "Black Incorporated" and the name "Jacob Black" under it with a phone number.

I was in awe and looked up at him, seeing sympathy in his eyes.

"Thank you." He got a big grin on his face and nodded.

"Don't mention it, Ms…" I giggled gently and returned the smile.

"Swan. Just Bella though." He nodded gently and grabbed my hand, bringing it to his lips. He gently kissed my knuckles once as the elevator doors opened and he released my hand.

"I hope I see you around, Bella." I got out and was in complete fascination with that man. I didn't even know his DAMN NAME!

**I'm not sure how often I will update this one, but it will be updated if you review. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**An Office Romance**

**Chapter One**

I waited a few days. I did my research on the company and it seemed legit. It seemed to be a company that was extremely multi-tasking. It worked from the stock market to the entertainment industry. They were really successful and the man who I was getting an interview with was the CEO of the company.

How the hell did I get so lucky? He probably was going to blow me off, but I never know until I try.

When I got to the address the temporary receptionist gave me, I was shocked. It was downtown and had its own huge building.

I walked in and stood in front of the front desk, waiting for whoever was supposed to there. Finally, a man walked up and stood behind the desk.

"How can I help you?" This man didn't even have the decency to look at me when he asked.

"Yes, I'm supposed to be meeting with Jacob Black at eight." He rolled his eyes, picking up a file and flipping through it.

"In that case, you are late. It's eight ten." I really wanted to growl at him.

"Well, I am so sorry, but I have been waiting for someone to get to this desk for a good thirty minutes." He looked up and nodded, directing me.

"This way, Ms. Swan." I rolled my eyes and followed through the building to the top floor. "I guess you are Jake's new executive assistant?" I had no idea what that meant, but I nodded. I guess the elevator man put in a good word for me since this man just basically said that I had the job in hand. "Know this. If you fuck up this job, no one in the city will hire you, even small businesses." I felt a lump in my throat form as the elevator stopped and he put a key in a key-hole and turned it, the elevator doors opening.

The room revealed was remarkable. It was three times the size of my apartment and that was huge. There was a coffee table in one corner with a leather sectional around it. In another corner, close to the elevator, was a desk with a few lounge chairs around it. Towards the end of the room the wall was one big mirror that had maroon curtains over them to create a little privacy. Then in another corner was a king size bed.

"Does he like live here or something?" The man next to me shook his head as we stepped out.

"He has a house, but he works so much that he is barely ever there. He practically lives here." I nodded and we heard a song in the background which I recognized as Highway To Hell by AC/DC. At least he had good taste in music.

"Mr. Black?" I waited patiently until we heard a husky voice.

"Yes? What is it?" I man walked out from a corner of the room that we couldn't see and straight the desk in front of the window, continuing to face away from us. He grabbed something from the desk and seemed to be reading it.

"Your appointment is here, Mr. Black." He waved the man next to me away and he stepped into the elevator. Mr. Black waved me over and I felt my hands start to shake.

"Come!" I started to walk over to him and stood behind him, making sure my breathing stayed even.

"Hello, Mr. Black." Then he turned around and I ended up dropping my purse.

IT WAS HIM! THE MAN FROM THE ELEVATOR!

"Yo-you?" He chuckled gently and leaned against the desk.

"You seem surprised, Bella?" I nodded, my mouth still agasp.

"I had no idea. If you work here…" He chuckled gently and gave me a kind smile.

"Why was I in that office building?" I nodded heavily and he held that sweet smile.

"My sister owns La Push Escort Services. I was giving her a visit. I told you I would see you again." I couldn't help the blush that thickly covered my face.

"Bu-but why?" He chuckled and gestured for me to follow him as he strolled slowly in the direction of the elevator.

"I have gotten as far as I have by being able to watch and read people. Plus, having a photographic memory helps." I shook my head as we made it to the elevator.

"I don't mean to sound disrespectful or ignorant or whatnot, but did you just do this to…" I couldn't find the right word, but he got where it was going and chuckled, blushing.

"No,no,no. I don't use my job to get laid. Trust me. I have many other ways. Plus, I'm not the kind of guy that does one-night stands or that type of thing. I'm completely serious.

"I go to office building, watch people, and when I am able to see someone who I can see would do me some good to work with, I do exactly what I did with you. I want you…to be my assistant." He bit his lip when he realized how it initially came out with the whole 'I want you' part. I blushed again and sighed.

"What exactly am I expected to do?" He got a big smile on his face as he leaned against the elevator door.

God, he was SOO gorgeous.

"Umm, accompany me to staff meeting, PR meeting, business trips, keep record of my schedule. Things like that. Nothing too big, but there is always a lot going on. Today is really the only slow day of the week. Any and all business related trips or expenses will be paid for by the company and you get $50 an hour plus overtime." My jaw nearly dropped.

"Wait one second. You are kidding, right? You have to be joking?" He shook his head and pushed a strand of my hair out of my face.

"Cmpletely serious. Will you take the job? And I promise that things will stay strickly business." Please, don't promise THAT!

I blushed heavily and bit my lip as I nodded.

"If you really want that." I think he figured out what I meant as I moved his hand away from my face, keeping eye contact. "When do I start?" He chuckled happily and nodded.

"Tomorrow morning. Seven sharp." I nodded and clicked the elevator button, walking in backwards.

"See you in the morning, Mr. Black." He gave me a big grin that made my skin feel completely flush.

"Just Jake, Bella." I clicked the elevator button and his face disappeared.

WHY THE FUCK DID HE HAVE TO BE SO BEAUTIFUL?

XxXxXxX

When I got home, I was greeted by my mom sitting in the living room with a bowl of fruit in her lap. She was here to help me get on my feet for a few weeks. I was glad to have her with me since she lives so far away.

"Hey, Bells. How was the interview?" I shrugged as images of Jake's smile filled my head.

"Got the job. I start tomorrow morning." She nodded as she turned off the TV.

"What will you be doing?" I sighed and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, taking a sip from it.

"I'm the CEO's executive assistant." Whatever that means. Her eyes widened and she practically jumped up, shrieking.

"Oh, my god! BELLA! Do you realize how good that is?" I was completely confused as she hugged me.

"Why?" She shook her head at me.

"Bella, you haven't started college yet, you are fresh out of high school, and you are doing a job that probably only a hundred people in the world has done before. If you snagged that job, you are completely set!" I never really saw it that way, but it was nothing to get excited about. Maybe Jake's carefree attitude made me calm through this. "Bella, most women would kill for a job like that. Especially for a big company like that. You need to hold on to that job for dear life." I nodded like an obedient child. 'So, tell me about your boss." I rolled my eyes as I sat on the couch, pushing off my shoes.

"What do you want to know?" She shrugged.

"How old is he?" She sat next to me and seemed interested.

"About my age." She nodded and gave a mischievous grin on her face.

"Was he cute?" I blushed and nodded, biting my lip.

"More like beautiful. Unbelievably beautiful." She giggled and nodded.

"Really? So when's your date with him?" I dropped my jaw and slapped her knee gently.

"I'm not dating him!" She laughed and shook her head.

"Did you even see your face when you were saying how beautiful he is? Trust me, if you're not already, you will be dating him soon." I groaned and threw my arms up in frustration.

"He is my boss!" She yelled right back.

"So what? It's called an office romance. They happen all of the time. Hell, that is how your father and I got together. He was my boss and I was his assistant. I wasn't working there six months when I found out I was pregnant with you, sweetie." I had forgotten about that. Yeah. Umm, my dad is a lawyer n Washington state while my mom was his assistant, like she said. Yeah, she got pregnant fast.

"Mom,-" She stopped me from continuing.

"Honey, I can tell you like him. Don't let your job get in the way of that. You probably just need to have a chance to get to know him." I nodded and had a small smile.

"He is also very nice." She patted my knee lovingly.

"I bet he is a wonderful man. Now, was the guy from the elevator there that you told me about?" I giggled to myself and nodded.

"Yeah, he was." She nodded.

"Well, did you find out his name?"

"Yeah. His name is Jacob Black." Her jaw nearly hit the floor in shock.

"Wait a minute! The guy you met in the elevator is your boss? Bella, Jacob definitely likes you then. You need to give him a try." I nodded and bit my lip.

"I definitely will be."

**I love this story and I hope you do, too. Please, leave me lots of reviews! Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the idea of the storyline. **

**Please leave me some love! Constructive criticizism is welcome.**

**An Office Romance**

**Chapter Two**

I got to the office about thrity minutes early and the man from the front desk was sitting there. He quickly handed me a key.

"Mr. Black forgot to give you your key yesterday." I nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you. I'm Bella, by the way." He gave me his hand and a sweet smile.

"Brady. Sorry about the attitude yesterday. I was having a really bad day." I shook y head gently.

"It's no problem." He nodded and stood up, grabbing his stack of papers.

"I'll go up with you. I have to give these to Mr. Black, anyways." I nodded and we walked to the elevator, getting on.

"Alright." We walked into the elevator and got on.

"You should probably watch your back, Bella." I was confused as I turned partially towards him.

"Why?" He rolled his eyes.

"1) Mr. Black has had a history of his assistants being arrested for stealing and 2) there is a woman that works here names Nessie Cullen. She has had her eye on your job for a long time and Mr. Black. She is lethal. Just grow eyes in the back of your head." I nodded gently and gulped.

The elevator stopped, Brady put the key in the hole, and it opened. We heard loud snoring through the room and I couldn't help, but giggle from it. I took the papers from Brady and whispered to him.

"I'll give these to him. He can yell at me for taking them from you instead of you for waking him up." He chuckled and patted my shoulder.

"Thanks. Have a good first day." I nodded as he left. I placed my purse on my desk and walked over to his desk, placing down the papers. I looked over to the bed and saw he was sprawled across it, his forearms over his face. Oh, my god. That chest of his was so beautiful.

I walked over and gently patted his arm.

"Jake, wake up." He groaned and huffed.

"I'm awake." I giggled and turned on the light, getting a 'rarr' noise from him. He moved his arms from his face and I pulled him from the bed.

"You don't want anyone else coming up here and seeing you sleeping. Go get dressed." He chuckled as he stood up.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one telling you what to do." I giggled and shook my head as he grabbed his shirt from the back of his chair, slipping it on. He started buttoning the wrong buttons and I walked over, undoing them and starting to button them right.

"If you don't like it, you can fire me right now." He chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I like a woman who takes charge." I blushed heavily as I kept my eyes on the buttons. "How long have you been doing that? Being a perfectionist, I mean." I bit my lip as I got done with the last button. I grabbed his ties from the table and flipped up the collar of his shirt, slipping on the tie. I started to slowly tie it.

"Since I was little. You have to when you have a dad like mine. He is a real slobb even when he shouldn't be. He is an attorney in Washington state." He looked confused as he watched me closely.

"If he is in Washington, what are you doing here?" I giggled.

"Well, my dad is a lawyer and my mom was his assistant. She kind of acted like the paralegal, you know? She did all the research for him and whatnot. My mom was only doing it as a summer job to get some experience under her belt, but soon she had been working there for six months. After being there that long, she found out she was pregnant. She quit working for the firm and told the college she was going to go to that she was pregnant with me so she couldn't go.

"My dad, of course, being the man that he is, marries her. Not just out of obligation. He loved my mom, but she was way younger than him by about ten years. She stayed home with me while she slowly tried to get a degree online.

"When I was eight, my dad came home from court one day and my mom started screaming at him. I only remember this because it was the last time I saw him. She packed up both of our stuff and she drove us to Phoenix, Arizona. That was where my grandma lived and five years later my mom sat me down and told me exactly what had happened.

"She said that she walked into his office that morning and found him having sex with her replacement, his assistant.

"I got a full scholarship to NYU and moved out here about three weeks ago.

"I guess I am a perfectionist so I don't have to be like my dad." He nodded and had sadness in his eyes.

"Sorry." I shook my head as I smoothed out his tie.

"It's fine. I know I'm also not like my mom. You wouldn't believe the kind of things my mom asked my about you." He chuckled gently and smled down at me.

"So I guess you talk about me?" He gave me a devilish smile and I blushed.

"Just a little." He continued to smile down at me.

"What did she ask you?" I giggled and bit my lip.

"First, she asked if the two of us had sex in that elevator?" He threw his head back in laughter. "Then, she asked if you had a nice ass." Another laugh. "And then she asked if I could see your dick through your pants?" He laughed again and smiled at me.

"Okay, I get it. Your mom is very verbal." I nodded and bit my lip.

"Yes, she is." He nodded and grabbed his jacket, pulling it on.

"So, what do we have planned today?" I shrugged and walked over to my desk, seeing a notebook with a daily timeline on it set for today.

"In thirty minutes, you have a PR briefing." He nodded gently and groaned.

"Before that, I need some coffee or I will fall asleep again." I nodded and giggled, facing him.

"Do you want me to go get it?" He shook his head and grabbed his keys.

"No, it's right down the street. You can come with me though." I nodded and grabbed my purse, walking into the elevator with him.

XxXxXxX

When we walked into the briefing, we were greeted by two women. One was abut five years older than me while the other had to be twenty.

"Carmen, Ness, this is Bella Swan, she is my new assistant." I shook each of their hands and realized that Ness, the younger of the two women, was the woman that Brady had warned me about.

"A new assistant already, Jacob?" She seemed to slightly scowl at me which was oblivious to the others.

"Yes, and Bella is perfect for the job, Nessie." I smiled up at Jake as we sat on one side of the table while Carmen and Nessie sat on the other side.

"Can we start now?" I nodded along with Jake as they started talking about things that I didn't understand. I would just note of things that Jake pointed out and things that I was told was important to remember.

Once we were done, we walked out with Nessie scowling the whole way.

"What next, Bella?" I looked at the notepad and looked at the next thing on the list.

"You have a visuals meeting with the fashion department in an hour." He nodded and pulled keys out of his pocket.

"Then we better hit the road, Ms. Swan." I giggled and nodded as we walked into the parking garage. He walked up to a motorcycle and straddled it, putting the key in the ignition.

I then recognized the vehicle.

"You own a 2012 Herley Davidson Softail Fat Boy Lo." He chuckled and nodded.

"You know your vehicles." I shook my head.

"I know my Harley's." He nodded and patted the seat in front of him.

"Hop on, then." I took a deep breath and nodded. I climbed on and sat up straight, trying not to touch him.

I loved motorcycles, but I had never rode on one before.

He gently rubbed his hand along my arm and sighed.

"Relax, Bella." I nodded and relaxed into him, feeling warm from him so close. I didn't even notice when he started the motorcycle and drove off. I was too occupied with his warmth and then his arm wrapped around me, holding me close to him.

It took a long time to get there, at least thirty minutes, and he kept his arm around me the whole time. It was comforting. His arm around me and me cuddled into his chest. It made me think of-

"And here we are." Great, Jake! You just had to interrupt my fantasy. I sighed and his arm moved from around my waist, is arm resting on my thigh. He parked in the parking garage and turned off the engine, chuckling. "Alright. Get up, Bella." I nodded and got up, feeling a sting along with hearing the bang with it on my bottom. I covered my bottom and looked at him with my jaw dropped. He busted out laughing and stood up.

"Mr. Black, did you seriously just smack my ass?" He shrugged and had a big grin on his face.

"You weren't moving fast enough. Plus, you don't seem too upset." I blushed heavily and looked down as he approached me. He used his finger to tilt up my face. "You are very beautiful. Especially when you blush." I blushed harder and nodded. He was too much of a charmer in a good way. In a VERY good way.

"Thank you." He nodded and released my face, pointing the way. We started to walk and I giggled.

"I think that can be considered sexual harassment, Mr. Black." He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, letting it hang down.

"Come on, my trusty sidekick." I giggled as we entered the building. We got to the meeting room and it was nearly full. I stood in the front, right behind Jake, as he sat at the head of the table.

"Mr. Black, we apologize for dragging you out here, but before we put them out on the market, we need your approval." He nodded and the other main guy whistled. Three women walked in wearing only bikinis. I nearly gasped. They barely covered anything.

These girls were obviously models. They had gorgeous figures, but the bottoms left the flesh of their bottoms falling out and practically the only part of their breasts covered was their nipples.

"Mr. Black, we need-" Jake interrupted him.

"Bella, come here for a second." I walked up to Jake and his hand gently sat on the small of my back. "John, this is my new assistant, Bella." The man completely ignored what he said and continued on, which seemed to anger Jake. "JOHN, this is my new assistant, BELLA." He stretched out our names which sent a chill down my spine.

The man looked up and nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." I nodded and the man continued on. "Like I saw saying, Mr. Black, all we need is your approval." He lifted his hand, causing them all to be quiet.

"Bella, what do you think?" Then came the hollering of disagreement as I slightly cowered.

"She has no say, Jacob! She is a woman for Heaven sakes!" A man at the other end of the table angered Jake which caused him to slam his fist against the table.

"She does have a say because I said she does, god damn it!" I slightly flinched and held my notebook to my chest. "Plus, we are talking about bikinis and I doubt any of you know men that wear them." There came a giggle from the models. "Do any of you MEN wear bikinis?" They all cowered in their seats and Jake nodded. "Good because if you did we would have a bigger problem in this room than sexual discrimination towards my assistant. I will have you know that I trust her opinion as much as everyone elses, but this would be her area of expertise given her sex." He looked up at me with a small smile. "Bella, what is your opinion?" I gently cleared my throat as everyone listened closely.

"I don't think that any woman would willingly wear that." Then came the roar of disagreement from them all and Jake yelled out.

"QQUUIIEETT!" Everyone silenced and then he spoke in his calm, business voice. "Why do you think that, Bella?" I cleared my throat again and spoke up with a little confidence.

"Because of the material, or lack there of." They stayed silent so I continued. "It is my impression that you would be better off selling it to exotic dancers than average Americas simply because either these women were given a size too small or you need to add more material. I don't know a single woan who would go to the beach or sit by the beach where it leaves no room to guess what she looks like underneath. If any of these woman say that they are one-hundred percent comfortable in them, then I will wear one to work tomorrow." I saw the look in Jake's eyes and it made me blush. I took it as excitement.

"Well, ladies. Are you comfortable?" The models looked like they were caught between a rock and a hard place. There was a blonde, brunette, and a red head. "First off, what are your names?" First the red head spoke.

"Victoria." Then the blonde. "Rosalie." and then the brunette. "Esme." He nodded gently.

"Tell me how comfortable able you are concerning what you are wearing." Victoria seemed the most confident and the least intimidated by Jake.

"I feel like I am practically naked." I felt pretty confident until the man who hought I didn't count at all.

"This is bullshit, Jacob. You do not have the power to go above what William had set down ten years before you were even an idea. I will not stand for you giving these women rights to speak as if they have a say so at this meeting.

"Sherman, you are free to go if you please. You are right though. My father did build this place. He buit this company brick by brick all alone with no help from anyone. When he did that, you are right, women had no rights, but you forgot something. Never did my father ever say that women don't have rights in this company. He said the exact opposite. Does anyone, including the ones that Sherman believes don't have a say in anything, know what the first thing my father said before he opened the doors to this business? All of you should know it! It's our fucking slogan, for Christ sakes." It was silent for a long time and then I spoke when I realized no one else was.

"Everyone deserves a chance." Jake looked up at me and his eyes softened, a small smile forming.

"My point exactly, right here. All of you say that you put this company first, but I don't see the action behind those words. I don't see any of you ever pulling in nights and weekend for this job or even coming up with new ideas to make it better. My assistant, Bella, who hasn't even been working here for a day knows that slogan when those who have worked with this company more years than I am old don't. It is sad and its pathetic. Not to mention, it fucking breaks my heart.

"This meeting is over. Approval denied."

I was in complete awe by Jake as we walked out of that meeting and continued on with our day.


	4. Author's Note

Hello eeryone! Just letting you know that I posted a poll on my profile for this story. Please, give your input.


End file.
